robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Groundhog
Groundhog was Team Firestorm's original entry for Series 2 of Robot Wars. Groundhog was beaten in its only arena battle, but the team would return next series with the wildly successful Firestorm. Design It was a basic box-shaped robot, but with four wheels on the end of four protruding legs, which could raise the body up and down, allowing for a very high ground clearance in obstacle-based events. Each wheel was powered by a cordless drill motor, and driven by a gearbox from an angle grinder. The rear wheels were unique "omniwheels," tyres embedded with rubber rollers that allowed them to skid sideways. This type of wheel would later be used by Razer, and most ambitiously by Sweeney Todd. Its weapon was a 12' horizontal cutting disc at the front of the robot, powered by another cordless drill motor. and took 6 weeks to build, costing around £450. Robot History Series 2 Groundhog survived the Gauntlet, despite moving very little. It took the central route, but it got caught on the ramp, and was unable to move. Sir Killalot came over, picked it up with its hydraulic claw and lifted it into the air, prompting booing from the audience. However, as it tried to move forward, Groundhog's weight overbalanced Killalot, and pulled it over, immobilising both robots, and causing Killalot to leak hydraulic fluid. In the Football Trial, Groundhog's long-legged shape made it difficult to handle the ball and generally had little impact early on, mostly trying to deflect the ball away as Cassius and Loco scored their goals first. However, after that, it didn't get a chance to score as the match degenerated into utter confusion, eventually ending with the ball set on fire by Sergeant Bash and all three remaining competitors immobilised by the House Robots- Groundhog falling last after Matilda rammed it from the side and flipped it over against the arena wall. Despite not scoring a goal, Groundhog still went through after Sting was deemed to have been immobilised first. However, it was then defeated by Loco in the Arena Semi-Finals- Loco was easily able to push it around due to the lack of pushing power provided by its long legs, and was shunted into the Perimeter Patrol Zone, where it was attacked by the House Robots. After taking punishment from Shunt and Dead Metal, it was pushed onto Matilda's tusks, allowing her to lift Groundhog up and shove two of its legs over the edge of the Pit. Its long legs caused it to overbalance and roll in sideways, landing upside-down in the Pit and ending its run in the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 NOTE: Grounghog's successful Gauntlet and Trial runs are not included Series Record Groundhog being built.jpg|Groundhog during construction Groundhog being worked on.jpg|The insides of Groundhog Groundhog concept.gif|Concept design of Groundhog Trivia *If Groundhog had been placed against Cassius in the Arena stage, then Team Firestorm would have gone on to fight every robot or team who came 2nd in the main competition before Series 8. External Link *Archived Groundhog site Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Durham Category:Robots with Circular Saws Category:Robots that only progressed in the Gauntlet or Trials Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots which debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 2